


Difficult and Arduous (or How to Spend New Year's Eve in Space)

by inksheddings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: "What the everlovin' hell, Jim." Bones sounded unimaginably put out, as usual, but that was fine as long as he actuallyput out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fluffiest thing I've written in years. Wow. Don't say I didn't warn you.

New Year's Eve spent in space wasn't exactly like New Year's Eve back on Earth. There weren't any fireworks to watch (and if there were it likely wasn't a _good_ thing) and parties had to be kept fairly tame, even for off-duty crew. You never knew if something catastrophic was going to happen and--

And Jim definitely had spent far too much time around Bones if he was thinking about all the things that could go wrong at a harmless New Year's Eve party. He shook his head, laughing, and continued on through the Enterprise until he arrived at Bones' quarters. Captain's override was an awesome perk, and Jim had used it enough times that Bones didn't even flinch anymore when Jim just walked right in. Well, barely flinched. 

"One of these days, Jim, you're going to stroll on in at the wrong time and--"

"And what? Find you spread-eagled on the bed in your birthday suit?" The look of murder on Bones' face was almost enough to dissuade Jim from continuing that line of thought, but now that he had the image of a naked Bones in his brain, well. 

"Jesus, Jim. Really? That's what you're going with?"

Bones wasn't finished getting dressed for the party. His slacks were on, but his shirt was only half-buttoned and he was barefoot. His hair looked clean but uncombed. In other words, it wouldn't take much effort for Jim's fantasy to become one helluva reality. 

"Whatever do you mean, Bones? I'm just here to inform you that, as captain of the Enterprise, I've been forced to make a very difficult and arduous decision."

Bones rolled his eyes. "'Difficult' and 'arduous' mean the same damn thing, Jim."

"Don't try and change the subject." Jim pointed what he hoped was a very authoritative finger at Bones. "You must listen to your captain."

"Oh, alrighty then. Why don't you enlighten me on whatever's inspired you to pick up a thesaurus."

Jim got right up in Bones' personal space (which didn't really exist for Jim but don't go telling Bones that) and started buttoning up his shirt. "I like this shirt. Looks good on you. You can keep it on for now. Oh, and the party's canceled."

"What the everlovin' hell, Jim." Bones sounded unimaginably put out, as usual, but that was fine as long as he actually _put out._

"Just for you, actually. Well, and me, that is. Like I was saying, I like this shirt. But the pants have to go."

Bones just stared at Jim like he thought he'd truly and finally lost his mind as Jim finished buttoning and smoothed his hands down Bones' chest. Jim would never grow tired of that exasperated look. Ever. He'd also never grow tired of the ridiculously large grin that replaced it as Bones reached down to unbutton his own pants. 

"Damn you for knowing that's one order I'll never have trouble following," Bones said as he kicked off his pants and pushed Jim down onto his bed. Jim didn't bother reminding Bones that he honestly didn't have much trouble following any of Jim's actual orders, he just grumbled a lot about them. But he was trying to get laid here, not castrated.

So, yeah, New Year's Eve spent in space wasn't exactly like New Year's Eve back on Earth. It was oh so much better.

 

**end**


End file.
